The embodiment relates to a headphone and specifically relates to a headphone including a hanger which connects a headband to each housing, a portion of the hanger connected to the housing has a ring shape.
One of known headphones includes: a head band; housings accommodating speakers; and hangers connecting the head band and the respective housings, a portion of each hanger connected to the corresponding housing unit (hereinafter referred to as a connecting portion) has a U shape. An example of such type of headphones is described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 5-199579 (Patent Literature 1).
In the headphone described in Patent Literature 1, the connecting portion of the hanger is made of resin and has a U shape. At the respective ends of the U shape, a pair of support pins is individually protruded toward each other. In each housing unit, insertion holes which receive the pair of support pins are formed.
In the assembly of the headphone, the hanger is attached to the housing unit by the following operations. The ends of the U-shaped connecting portion are elastically forced apart, and the housing unit is placed between the ends. In the process of restoring the hanger to the original shape, the pair of support pins is inserted into the respective insertion holes.